Locked Out Of Heaven
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: I recently watched Undercurrent and I absolutely loved it and the characters Renee and Mike who are so good together. So I decided to write this one shot. This is dedicated to my Twitter friends who are absolute legends and who got me hooked to this film Kaitlyn, Angelllhearttt (my twin) and Supsi85. Love yas x


**Hi everyone, I recently watched Undercurrent and I loved it, so I decided to write a oneshot of Renee and Mike. I do not own the characters or the film they rightfully belong to Wayne Behar. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Mike placed the gun Eddie had given him in one of his drawers, which he'd be able to get to if anything happened. Walking into the hallway he turned to be met by Renee who was standing in the foyer. She was wearing the turquoise dress from earlier which hugged her body before stopping mid-way to expose her long legs. The shawl was draped over her shoulder. Her hair cascaded around her face in waves, she was beautiful.

He walked down the hall, watching as Renee's emerald green eyes took in the view as he walked towards her. He stopped, leaving a small distance between them which could be easily covered. Her eyes were burning with lust and it was mirrored in his.

"You should lock your door, you never know who might walk in," Renee said.

"How did you find me?" Mike asked as she covered the distance between them in two steps until they were inches away from each other.

"The club had your address."

"I thought we were bad and good," he said while inhaling her intoxicating perfume, god she smelled good.

Renee began to massage his arms with her hands, looking into his brown orbs and said in a sultry tone, "That's right, I'm a bad girl. But I'm your bad girl tonight."

With that her arms went around his neck as she kissed him heatedly while his wrapped around her waist holding her against him. He deepened the kiss, attacking her mouth with his tongue, and she returned it with equal fervour. Her hands wandered down his back to clench his arse which made him groan.

They continued to kiss as they moved down the hallway, stopping every few minutes to grab at each other's clothes wanting to feel the skin beneath. Mike took the shawl from her shoulder and threw it onto the floor while she pulled up his shirt to feel his back. Renee roamed her hands across it until they stopped when he pushed her against the wall**,** their desire obvious.

Mike pushed the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders as he began to plant hot kisses on her skin while his hands moved down to hitch her dress up and pull her thong down off her. Her hands were at his belt, unbuckling it before she pulled at the zipper and his boxers for him to fall out hard and warm.

"Fuck me, Mike." She whispered into his ear.

He kissed her hard in reply as he lifted her up so that her long slender legs wrapped around his waist. He held her against the wall as he thrust into her.

Renee's eyes closed for a moment and a slow moan escaped her lips as she enjoyed the feeling of his member inside of her, filling her until she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He was in awe of her.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as they got into a rhythm of grinding against each other. She rolled her hips with each thrust which made him go deeper inside her, making her moan.

"Oh fuck, Renee." He groaned when she clenched around him. She was driving him crazy and he didn't want it to stop.

Her hands wandered down to grip his arse as she moaned, "Harder… Mike… harder…"

He obliged, pulling out before thrusting back in hard and fast, he knew she was close by her breathing and the way she was writhing against him. Mike continued to thrust into her, picking up the pace until with one long stroke which hit her g-spot she screamed his name and shook in his arms, her orgasm taking over. It was a wonderful sight and it was enough for him as he continued to thrust as the aftershocks of her orgasm went through her body until he exploded inside of her.

Their breathing was ragged as they stayed against the wall for a few minutes to regain their composure.

"Mmm… Mike that was so good," Renee said before kissing him.

He was about to pull out when she tightened around him.

"Oh, no lover. You know what I want."

He didn't need to be told twice. He carried her into his bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

As soon as he'd let go of her, Renee stood up and kissed Mike passionately as they began to undress each other slowly. When he unzipped her dress, he watched as it fell to the floor, leaving her naked.

He pulled his t-shirt off and groaned as Renee was on him instantly touching his chest with her hands while her mouth soon followed in their wake licking and sucking every inch of his muscled torso. Renee teased him, knowing the reaction it would get from him; she licked and sucked on his nipples in turn which made him grow hard. She could feel him nudging against her thigh beneath his trousers.

Stepping back she took the belt from his trousers and handed it to him before walking to the bed and bending over. It was at that moment that he saw the scars on her perfect body and he felt physically sick at how her husband could do that to her.

He was brought out from his thoughts when Renee turned to look at him over her shoulder and said, "Whip me, Mike."

He wasn't sure and just stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes until the intenseness of her eyes got to him and he walked over to the bed and pulled the belt back before whipping across her arse. She bucked and when she moaned it sounded so erotic to him. He whipped her again as she screamed, "Again Mike, please, do it again!"

The pain was melding into pleasure for Renee each time he did it as she held onto the bed for support until the next time he whipped her which left a red mark she collapsed on the bed as the orgasm tore through her.

As she recovered Mike kicked his trousers and boxers off and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her. He kissed her gently before moving down her body planting hot kisses down her neck until he came to her breasts which were rising and falling with each breath she took. He took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue over her flesh before nipping and tugging which made her gasp until he did the same to the other. Her body arched up against him, giving him more access as the pleasure he was giving her was burning through her body.

"Mike, I need you inside of me now!" Renee moaned, her green eyes gazing at him with a fiery passion.

Nudging her legs apart, he teased her by slowly entering her before pulling out and doing it again.

"Mike… please…"

Smirking he thrust fully into her, their hands intertwined as their bodies joined together, both of them moaning in ecstasy as they moved together. Renee bucked up against him and ground her hips which made him go deeper and hit her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Mike moved slowly, enjoying how her body felt beneath him. They were a perfect fit.

"Oh, Mike… that feels… so good."

He continued to thrust deeper into her, hitting her g-spot each time until she tightened around him. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Fuck me harder please," she begged.

He pulled out and changed positions so that she was pulled against him as he took her from behind, holding her leg around him as he plunged inside of her. He pummelled into her over and over hard and fast as they both panted. Their bodies were slick with sweat from their lovemaking.

"You're my bad girl aren't you, Renee?" Mike growled into her ear.

"Yes… yes… oh fuck yes Mike…" she moaned as she felt her stomach tighten. He continued to rock into her while his free hand moved down to stroke her. Their pleasure was building fast and it wasn't long until they both came together moaning into the room.

All that could be heard was their heavy breathing as they laid together, their bodies entwined. When he slowly pulled out she turned around to kiss him.

When they broke apart she said, "I love you, Mike."

They looked into each other's eyes before kissing passionately until he broke the kiss leaving her breathless as he replied, "I love you too."

As they drifted to sleep in each other's arms, they both knew there was no going back now.

They belonged together.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone.**


End file.
